Escape to Ostagar
by Mythial
Summary: Survival is necessary for the youngest Cousland. But there is much for her to overcome, even before setting foot at Ostagar. Disclaimer: I do not claim to own these characters. I am simply expanding on the world of Dragon Age : Origins in my own way. They have provided me with the rope, and I'm taking it out to play with.


Title: Escape to Ostagar

Author: Mythial

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own these characters. I am simply expanding on the world of Dragon Age : Origins in my own way. They have provided me with the rope, and I'm taking it out to play with.

* * *

"They've broken through the gates. We must go now."

She couldn't think as she was forced to the servants' entrance.

"Goodbye, darling."

She looked back at her parents. Her mother stood, her bow at the ready, her attention on the coming assailants. Her father looked to her one last time, to Duncan, and then to her mabari, who understood.

The mabari hurled himself at his mistress, knocking her backwards into the servants' entrance. Duncan slammed the door shut, the locks dropping into place as the yells of Howe's men went up on the discovery of the Teyrn and Teyrna.

They listened briefly, as she fought to bring her emotions under control.

"We need to leave, now," he whispered emphatically.

When she didn't answer, her mabari whined, getting her attention.

"This way," she said flatly, heading to a delivery tunnel.

The mabari ran into the tunnel, disappearing briefly before returning, barking once. Both she and Duncan followed, who glanced at her quickly, immediately wishing to never see that look on her face again.

He watched, intrigued, as she seemed to fiddle with the air. It took him a moment to see that she was untying the thinnest sliver of wire, before letting it go.

Two swift and accurately aimed kicks to a lever by her side, brought up the floor of the servants' entrance like a drawbridge, plunging them into total darkness, and sealing the entrance off.

Duncan tried to follow the sound of her feet before they stopped.

"Don't move just yet," she warned.

He froze. "Can I ask why?"

"I dare not light a torch there," came the reply.

Duncan waited. "And just what, exactly, was attached to the end of that wire?"

A spark went off in the distance, setting a torch alight.

"What wasn't attached to it, would be a better description."

"I see," replied Duncan as he walked towards her. "You can craft explosives?"

She looked at him. "Those are my brother's skill. Mine are poisons."

"Poisons?"

She nodded. "Poisons and kindness," she stated sadly, engulfed by a recent memory.

"An interesting way of describing an unique skill," mused Duncan.

"It is."

She picked up the torch, shining it down the tunnel. "This has different routes through, but the longest will take us a fair way into the Coastlands. We can then travel over, towards the North Road."

"We need to avoid Howe's men," said Duncan as he followed after her. "It will not help either of us, or Ferelden, if we are caught this night."

She glanced back. "They won't find us in here."

* * *

They weaved their way through the darkness, the single torch their only guide, as they put distance between themselves and their foes.

The mabari stayed ahead of them, constantly sniffing, ready to alert any danger. But Duncan guessed that there would be none, by the pace they walked at.

He wanted to ask her many things, but he stayed quiet, not wanting to disturb her thoughts, for she had been through so much already, and with there still being so much for her to do.

She didn't know about the Joining, of what could happen. But for the first time in a long time, Duncan had no concerns for that. He was already confident that she would survive.

They continued on, Duncan smiling to himself as he watched her. Thankfully she had not seen him scrutinize her during his short time at Highever, but what he had seen had impressed him, and her admission of her poison crafting explained the many things he had observed.

Her speed when challenging her opponents; her understanding of battle field tactics; the hidden daggers; the seamless switching between blade and bow; the strength and precision of her arrow; she was no warrior, but a rogue. An ability that was needed in the Grey Wardens, as the past few years having brought warrior recruits to their ranks.

He froze when she stopped suddenly, stamping out the torch.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

"Nothing," she replied softly, "but we're nearing the exit. If there's anyone there, I don't want them to see us."

"A wise decision."

"Stay at his side Dax," she commanded her mabari.

Duncan felt the mabari's weight on his side a few seconds later.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"Forward."

The mabari moved slowly, staying with Duncan as he took unsure steps in the dark.

"Right," was called so softly, it was barely audible.

The mabari responded, moving to allow Duncan to change direction, as they continued on.

The air became fresher, and a faint whistle to his left surprised Duncan, but then he saw the exit.

Silently they walked towards it, the eeriness of the night greeting them.

None of them moved, as their senses acclimatised.

Duncan looked at her, conveying his question in one look.

"I doubt it," she murmured. "I don't think Howe even knows about these tunnels."

"Can you be sure?"

"No, but we can be by the North Road well before dawn."

Duncan was surprised. "You're sure?"

"It's a sprint," she explained, "but it can be done."

He was curious. "Yourself and Fergus having proved that before, I presume?"

"With a little parental help," she answered, eyes dancing.

"Never stop thinking of those times, Elissa Cousland. They will be your strength, now, and in the times to come."

"I won't, but I promise you," Elissa stated vehemently, "that I am now more than an enemy to Arl Rendon Howe. He will pay for what he has done." She took a deep breath. "But I will do my duty first, as my father requested."

"Of that, I am glad," said Duncan. He paused, thinking. "The North Road before dawn you say?"

"Yes."

"And to West Hill?"

She calculated. "Slightly harder terrain, but by the first point from dawn should be possible."

"Then let us make haste," replied Duncan. "If my memory serves me, there should be a convoy from King Cailin, with provisions to be delivered to Ostagar."

She nodded.

Quickly they checked for Howe and his men. With no sign, they broke out into a run.

* * *

The night was their constant companion as they raced to West Hill.

At times, their run was slowed to a walk, as they navigated around obstacles of rocks, boulders and holes, whilst keeping far enough away from any that could be inhabited, for fear of discovery.

At one point, they came across a group of raucous bandits, drunk from the success of their latest "endeavour."

Elissa readied her bow and daggers, as did Duncan with his sword, as they inconspicuously made their way past.

Their only stops were by streams, but they had no more than this.

The land began to level off as the sky became lighter, allowing them to run more quickly for they could now see ahead, making up for any time they had lost before.

When the sun was finally full on the horizon, they had sight of the haunted fortress of West Hill; the watchtowers starting their reach into the sky, far off in the distance.

Yet they did not ease their pace, until they stood on the drawbridge, acknowledged by the guards on watch, who confirmed what they had hoped.

They had made it.

* * *

The convoy had a straight four day journey to get to Ostagar. The King had ordered fresh horses to be available at Lake Calenhad Docks and Lothering, so that no time was spared.

But by the end of the first day, Elissa was struggling.

Her emotions over-run; her body exhausted.

When they arrived at Lake Calenhad Docks, Duncan and a few of the patrol guards, now knowing what had happened, insisted that she slept on one of the carts.

Her weak protests did nothing as she was lifted onto a cart; the last horse hitched up to its load.

Her forlorn figure stood watching, a striking contrast to the setting sun as the convoy continued their long journey.

For the next two days, she slept. And when not sleeping, she simply stared into nothingness.

She was only disturbed by the others when they prompted her to eat and drink, but even then, she did so sparsely.

But it was in Lothering, that she showed signs of renewed life. When told that there would be a delay, it did something to her.

Duncan watched, curiously, as she jumped down, with an obvious mission on her mind. A quick conversation with one of the convoy guards later, and with purpose in her step, she set off into Lothering.

The guard saw Duncan approach.

"She's gone to the Chantry," he called, knowing the question.

Duncan nodded his thanks, and checking that the convoy captain was still occupied with resolving their delay, set off after her.

Elissa was easy enough to find. She was carefully lighting four candles of remembrance. Duncan quietly walked to her side, unable to see her face, and stood with her as she finished lighting the last.

"I can't grieve forever," she said from behind her mask of dark hair. "But thank you for allowing me the time to..." her voice waivered, "say goodbye."

"You're welcome."

They stood there silently for a time, the cloister sisters going about their business of the day.

With a small bow of her head, and a whisper of farewell, Elissa turned to Duncan.

"How long until we reach Ostagar?" she asked, making a slow start back outside.

"From whenever we restart, a day's travel," he answered, falling into step beside her.

"What is the actual delay?" Elissa asked curiously.

"The horses," Duncan replied. "One of the new horses has thrown its shoe, and the blacksmith claims he is too busy."

"Oh."

A second later a loud grumble from Elissa had Duncan laughing.

"I think I should eat," she said shamefully.

"That would be good to see."

Elissa looked at him. "I meant what I said."

"I know."

"I mean, about Howe."

Duncan stopped, looking at her. "Oh?"

"I am more than an enemy to him now."

"Even though your duty calls?"

"Even though," she answered emphatically.

Duncan sized her up. Even though there was none of the previous lightness to her that he has seen, there was something else. Something had sparked, and Duncan knew in that moment that in the time to come, Arl Rendon Howe would fall by her hand.

"Then I am glad to stand with you, and not against you."

She smiled wirily. "Maker help him."

"Indeed. Now come, let's get you something to eat before you change your mind."

She nodded as Duncan led the way.

The convoy captain found them upon their return, and looked pleased.

"My Lady," he said, as he turned to Duncan. "The blacksmith's will do the work today, but it will be dusk before we can set out."

"That is good to hear."

"I'll let you know when we are ready," replied the captain.

"Thank you."

The convoy captain made his leave. Duncan continued walking.

"Now what would you like to eat?"

"I have a choice?"

"No," laughed Duncan, stopping, before handing her food and water. Elissa leaned on the cart, and under Duncan's watchful gaze, much to her surprise, heartily ate and drank.

Other guards soon did the same, as they had nothing else to do.

Elissa threw pieces of her food to Dax, who was happy to see his mistress.

"So how good are you?" he queried, interrupting her mid-bite of an apple.

Elissa looked confused.

"Your bow," explained Duncan.

"Oh," answered Elissa, clearing her throat. "I'm fairly accurate."

Duncan picked up her long bow, examining it. "Fairly accurate?" he mocked.

Elissa smiled. "You already know," she challenged.

"Of course," said Duncan, examining the long box intensively. He looked to the distance. "You see that straw bale?"

Elissa, and a few eavesdropping convoy guards, looked in the same direction. "The one next to the two Templars?"

"Yes," he handed her the bow, "I'd like you to hit it."

"Hit the Templars and I'll pay you a sovereign," joked one of the guards.

Everyone sniggered.

"Think you can do it?"

"The Templars or the bale?"

Duncan laughed. "The bale only please. I don't think we need to upset the Templars today."

A few of the guards moved out of the way as Elissa readied herself. "And an arrow shooting into a bale beside them won't do that?"

"Not as much as it would hitting them."

She smiled as she brought her bow up. Duncan watched everything she did with great interest.

"Is this part of the Joining?" she asked, the arrow by her cheek.

"Not entirely."

Duncan paused, as everything about her went still. In a flash, the arrow was released, followed by a cry of surprise from the Templars a few seconds later. He looked highly pleased.

"What's your range?"

"Double what you asked, with ease."

"Excellent."

"Why was that not entirely part of the Joining?" she asked.

Duncan's look darkened. "You'll see."

Elissa was about to ask Duncan to explain, when the convoy captain came running over.

"Excuse me my Lady, Duncan," he said breathlessly, as he addressed his guards. "Everyone to their posts."

The guards groaned.

"This is unexpected," said Duncan to the captain.

"I know," he replied, "I've paid him a fair extra coin for this."

"That is greatly appreciated."

The blacksmith's apprentice suddenly appeared with the now shoed horse, and with thanks from the captain, was quickly hitched up with the others.

"To Ostagar," said Duncan.


End file.
